


Inception Trope Bingo Fanart

by deeds1232



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeds1232/pseuds/deeds1232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My posts for Inception Trope Bingo 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genderbent Arthur/Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to post this fanart from Inception Bingo on AO3 because I had never posted anything here before, and I thought it would be a good way to keep all my fanart (and possible other works) from this event in one place.

 


	2. Animal Transformation- Arthur/Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second work for Inception Bingo, this time with Arthur and Eames as cats!


	3. Cuddling- Ariadne/Yusuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from vacation, so I was finally able to post this picture from about a month ago. This will be the last chapter I'll be posting on this work, because I haven't drawn anything else for Inceptiversary 2016. Can't wait for next year!!


End file.
